


Occupe-toi de tes fesses

by malurette



Category: Lanfeust de Troy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, I'm not sure how to tag this one, colloquialism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sous les jupes des filles ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Occupe-toi de tes fesses

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Occupe-toi de tes fesses !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Lanfeust de Troy  
>  **Personnages :** C’ian et Cixi, des garçons  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arleston & Tarquin, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « N’empêche qu’avant qu’ils les sortent, il s’avouait vaincu… »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré/début de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

_Un cul vu n’est pas perdu_ , dit-on dans cette campagne.

C’ian, avec son innocence, prend le dicton comme un appel au calme. Oui, des accidents se produisent, le vent soulève une jupe, des garnements s’égarent du côté de la rivière à l’heure du bain des filles, mais tant qu’ils n’y posent que les yeux, rapidement, et pas les mains, c’est embarrassant mais pas méchant.

Cixi, autrement dégourdie, le prend dans l’autre sens. Qu’il ne faut pas cacher ce qui est beau et que son joli derrière gagne à être exhibé, voire flatté si elle trouve un garçon qui saura l’apprécier.


End file.
